Herbal extracts and formulations have long been used and/or suggested for well-being in humans. Efficacy varies for such extracts and formulations. Generally, such treatments are either topical or systemic, but sometimes can be both. In the art, the term “well-being” is used to refer to a person's general health, particularly physical health, and well-being. In more recent times, the term “wellness” has been coined, though no particular connotational boundaries are strictly applied to any of these terms. In this specification, the term “well-being” is used in an encompassing sense to embrace such concepts including those described above unless the context requires otherwise.
The present invention aims to provide, formulations and treatments for well-being in humans which alleviate one or more of the shortcomings of the prior art. Other aims and advantages of the invention may become apparent from the following description.